Samidare
by NoraTan
Summary: El celular de Atsushi había sonado tantas veces aquella noche y le resulto tan molesto que lo apago. No imagino que aquellas llamadas habían sido la última oportunidad de escuchar la voz de quien más le amaba. -¡EL TE ESTUBO LLAMANDO TODA LA NOCHE Y NUNCA LE CONTESTASTE! ¡MURIO LLORANDO POR TI HASTA SU ULTIMO SUSPIRO! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!- -Tetsuya…. Esta muerto- musito soltándo


**SAMIDARE **

**(Principios de lluvia de verano)**

…

**..**

**.**

ONE-SHOT

MURAKURO (Murasakibara x Kuroko)

TRAGEDIA, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE

…

..

..

-hoy se cumplen 3 años, ¿cierto?- hablo un joven de cabello rojos mirando hacia el cielo hermosamente blanco –deberíamos llevarle algo distinto hoy- propuso mirando con sus ojos disparejos de color a 3 jóvenes más altos que el

-¡pienso igual, seguro que se pondrá muy contento!- hablo un rubio de mirada dorada, extendiendo ambos brazos con alegría -¿Qué deberíamos comprar esta vez?-

-yo opino que una revista h estaría bien- propuso un moreno de cabellos y ojos azul marino

-¡estúpido! ¡Como si le fuéramos a llevar eso!- le zapeo un alto peliverde de lentes –eso es asqueroso-

-¡yo solo estaba opinando, idiota!- se defendió el moreno -¿tú qué opinas, Akashi?- le pregunto al pelirrojo

-mmm….hay algo que él ha estado esperando desde hace 3 años, me encantaría cumplirle su deseo por fin- hablo bajando notoriamente su ánimo y su voz

-oe, Akashi….- Midorima, el peliverde hablo con un tono que detonaba molestia pero tristeza a la vez, como la mirada de los 4

-sabes bien que ese bastardo no vendría a verlo- Aomine chasqueo la lengua conteniendo su ira –no merece verlo-

-opino lo mismo que Aominecchi- dijo serio Kise, el rubio –ni siquiera estuvo el día que nosotros lo….- apretó los labios para retener el llanto, ninguno podía volver a pronunciar tan dolorosas palabras a pesar del tiempo

-se bien eso, pero también sabemos cuánto él deseaba volver a verlo- fijo su mirada en los 3 chicos y extendió su muñeca con una pulsera tejida del color de su cabello –cuanto lo espero y cuanto lo amo-

-supongo que por él lo hare- el moreno suspiro poniendo una cara afligida –si él lo rechaza de nuevo, juro que será la última vez que cruce palabra con el- extendió su mano con una pulsera igual pero azul marina

-opino lo mismo, no le perdonare nunca- dijo el rubio con una pulsera color dorado

-solamente por el…- Midorima mostro su pulsera verde

-un último intento por ti…. Tetsuya- Akashi hiso que todos juntaran sus puños en el aire, signo de su promesa junto con aquellos últimos regalos que el chico que todos más habían apreciado les había dado –espera un poco, llevaremos a Atsushi contigo- sonrió mirando de nuevo al cielo

…

Lejos de ahí, un joven bastante alto tiraba un balón con una fuerza monstruosa hacia una desgastada canasta, sim embargo, no había hecho ninguna anotación

-¡mierda!- exclamo furioso, era la falla número 489 en 2 horas. Ese día estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas y pese a que fuera un maestro en el basket, le estaba saliendo todo mal y bien sabía por qué.

Se sentó en la banquilla del olvidado parque, se sacudió los violetas cabellos con enojo y bebió agua, hecho la cabeza hacia el cielo y se hecho mejor en el pasto después de aventar con ira el balón. Poco importándole si golpeaba a alguien que de casualidad pasara por ahí. Miro el cielo y frunció con desespero el ceño, se ladeo tapando su vista.

Como odiaba sentirse así, odiaba cuando el cielo estaba tan radiante y hermoso, tan azul. Odiaba cuando el cielo se nublaba, cuando hacia viento, cuando estaba estrellado, cuando había un arcoíris, odia el cielo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odia algo tan hermoso de una forma tan innatural? La respuesta es bastante larga, cruel y trágica.

Por qué le hacía recordar el horrible ser humano que era, los horribles actos que había cometido en el pasado, lo cruel que había sido con el ser más puro que haya conocido, como había amado y desechado a un ser cálido que solo le había entregado todo su amor y vida, literalmente, le había dado su vida. Apretó los labios, quejando de su propia agonía, apretó sus puños con impotencia o más bien toda esa ola de emociones que desde hace ya 3 años no le dejaban en paz. Bien que se había ganado ese sufrimiento, él lo había provocado todo, cegado de su ignorancia, de sus enfermizos celos y su ceguera a la perfección. Después de todo, él lo había matado. Poco a poco le había matado. A la única persona que le amo con todo, que le apoyo durante cada momento difícil de su vida, ¿y cómo le había pagado él? Le pago con insultos, con humillaciones, con engaños, con frialdad, con ira, con repudio, con golpes….hasta que no quedo nada.

-guh… kurochin….kurochin- gimió haciéndose un ovillo y apretando sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas adornaran el pasto -¡Tetsuya!- exclamo con un alarido de llanto, comenzando a desplomarse en más y más alaridos

¿Por qué llora aquel chico? ¿Quieres que te cuente? ¿Quieres saber….mi historia? Para eso, hay que recorrer el tiempo varios años atrás, cuando nuestra edad era 15 y nuestro conocimiento del amor y sufrimiento era inocente.

…

..

_Flashback _

-nee Kurokocchi, ¡te estoy hablando!- Kise intentaba llamar la atención del menor de ojos y cabellos azul celestes –ara, ¿de nuevo mirando a Murasakibaracchi?- lo codeo juguetonamente, ganándose un sonrojo muy fuerte por parte de su amigo y un codazo

-¡yo no…! ¡Yo no estoy mirando a nadie!- exclamo atropelladamente y con su puño ahora en la cabeza de su rubio amigo, quien estaba encogido por el codazo –no…inventes cosas- susurro haciendo un adorable puchero

-jajaja, pero no necesito hacerlo, tu solo estas demostrando cuanto te mueres por el- el ojidorado apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y miro al peliceleste con una sonrisa –Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué no le hablas?- pregunto viendo como el chico bajaba la mirada tristemente, y se sintió estúpido por habérselo preguntado cuando olvido la respuesta

-ya te lo dije, Kise… no está bien que dos chicos se quieran- hablo con un tono tan triste a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba sus labios –y él es…una luz que yo nunca poder alcanzar porque soy una sombra-

-sabes, Kurokocchi… la forma en la que tú te expresas de él es hermosa y solo me hace envidiarlo- comento su amigo palmándole la cabeza con cariño –aunque la sociedad siga que está mal, yo no creo que exista un amor más puro que este- le sonrió para reconfortarlo

-gracias, Kise-kun- el peliceleste igual le egreso la sonrisa sin saber que una mirada violeta se posaba en ellos dos

-¿mukkun, que estás viendo?- pregunto un chico a aquel pelivioleta de 2 metros

-ah, nada…- le hablo con uno tono perezoso y metiéndose a la boca otro pedazo de dulce

….

….

..

Los días en aquella secundaria pasaron rápidamente, aquel chico de cabellos celestes de nombre Kuroko Tetsuya, estaba a punto de graduarse junto con su mejor amigo llamado Kise Ryouta. Ellos dos amaban el basket y habían intentado unirse al equipo con éxito, aunque el ojiceleste no gozaba de una muy buena resistencia o capacidad física, lo complementaba con un espirito fuerte y perseverante, en cambio el rubio evoluciono a pasos gigantes, dejando a su fiel amigo poco a poco atrás al volverse titular. Cierto día, Kise tenía que entrenar con los otros 4 titulares y le había pedido a Kuroko que le acompañara en la práctica, con otro motivo que el menor no se imaginaria.

En ese equipo también estaba el amor platónico de Kuroko, el pívot del equipo, Murasakibara Atsushi. Kise bien sabia cuanto quería su amigo a ese muchacho, le veía dibujarlo y sonreír sonrojado. Pero aquel peliceleste se negaba a hacer algún avance debido al miedo por la sociedad, no quería ser odiado por su amor platónico ni mucho menos causarle problemas y había jurado mantener aquellos sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón. Kise no compartía esa opinión, le había apoyado cuando Kuroko le confeso su preferencia sexual y lo seguiría haciendo, eran mejores amigos después de todo.

-¡kurokocchi, viniste!- exclamo el rubio yendo a abrazar al delgado peliceleste -¡estoy tan feliz!-

-Kise-kun, me asfixias- gimió palpando la espalda del rubio

-oi, Kise ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un moreno y el as del equipo de Teiko, Aomine Daiki -¡uwaa, es una persona!- exclamo sorprendido al ver a Kuroko en los brazos del rubio

-¡oh, Aominecchi! ¡Este es kurokocchi!- exclamo contento mientras tomaba de los hombros al menor y lo colocaba enfrente de el -¿a que es lindo? Él es muy bueno en los pases-

-Kise-kun por favor no digas eso- el otro chico se había puesto nervioso, no hablaba mucho con los demás y ni los otros notaban su poca presencia –mucho gusto, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya- inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto

-¡Aomine Daiki!- se presentó jalando la mano del menor para estrecharla y pasar a jugar con el cabello de un tono más claro que el suyo –woa, eres pequeño- le sonrió juguetonamente sin tomar en cuenta que uno de los complejos de Kuroko era la estatura

-creceré algún día- soltó haciendo un gracioso mohín con sus mejillas –Aomine-kun es demasiado alto-

-¿yo? Jajajaja- el moreno rio sosteniendo aun varios mechones celestes en sus dedos –odio admitirlo pero Midorima y Murasakibara son más altos- señalo a los dos mencionados que venían entrando al gimnasio para sorpresa y terror de Kuroko

-¡¿Mu-Murasakibara-kun?!- Kuroko miro al chico que amaba con un increíble sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas, después miro a Kise con recelo y este solo se encogió de hombros silbando, como si fuera una casualidad –lo siento, debo irme- comento dándose la vuelta

-¿eh? Tetsu, quédate un poco mas- Aomine lo tomo del hombro para detenerlo e impedir que se marchara –Kise nos dijo que amas el basket pero que no lograste entrar al equipo- con eso, Kuroko volteo a mirar al rubio con llamas en los ojos, Kise salto y se dio la vuelta

-eh….si- dijo con nerviosismo e impaciencia, tenía que irse antes de que el gigante llegara hasta ellos –enserio debo irme- volvió a decir intentando usar la fuerza, cosa imposible pues el moreno era mucho más fuerte que el

-no te vayas, Tetsu, mejor conoce a todo el equipo ¿sí? Podemos jugar un one by one- eso hiso que los ojos del peliceleste brillaran, llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿enserio? ¿Puedo jugar?- pregunto ilusionado, aquella propuesta había hecho que olvidara el motivo por el cual no quería estar ahí, no todos los días tus ídolos te invitaban a jugar el deporte que más amas

-¿Aomine, quien es ese niño?- pregunto Midorima, el tirador del equipo y amante del oha-asa

-se llama Tetsu y va a jugar conmigo- palpo la cabeza del celeste –Tetsu, ellos son Midorima y Murasakibara, son el tirador y el pívot- los presento señalándolos, recibiendo una queja por el de lentes

-mu-mucho gusto, soy Kuroko Tetsuya- se inclinó bastante nervioso, no por el peliverde si no por el pelivioleta que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-kurochin es taaan pequeño- hablo Murasakibara palpando la cabeza del celeste con su gran mano -¿vas a jugar con nosotros, kurochin?- pregunto ignorando la queja de Aomine de jugar uno a uno con el

-s-sería un placer, Murasakibara-kun-Kuroko sonrió totalmente feliz por el toque del mayor y por la invitación

Kise a lo lejos sonreía de oreja a oreja, Kuroko no había sonreído así en mucho tiempo, y verlo tan feliz le ponía del mismo humor y trataría de que fuera así todos los días. Y así sucedió por varias semanas, la generación de los milagros, como les habían puesto a aquellos 5 chicos prodigios del basket, se habían encariñado mucho con el celeste. Akashi el capitán, le tenía respeto y con el único que era condescendiente y amable era con Kuroko, a todos los traía con un entrenamiento al más puro estilo espartano, pero en general todos se la pasaban muy bien desde que Kuroko había llegado.

Al terminar la práctica todos iban a comprar helados y golosinas, y mientras caminaban, conversaban sobre su futuro.

Kise había decidido ser piloto, a él le fascinaba estar en cielo volando y poder ir a muchos lugares. Aomine quería ser policía, le atraía la idea de estar en acción. Midorima seguiría el legado de su padre y estudiaría para ser doctor. Akashi sería un jugador profesional de shogi, su privilegiada inteligencia le daba para ser el mejor. Murasakibara sería un repostero, si había algo que el amara comer eran dulces y su cocina también era magnifica, llegaría a ser famoso. Kuroko había dicho que sería un maestro de kínder, le gustaban los niños, tenía paciencia y los demás opinaban lo mismo, si en un futuro tenían hijos definitivamente los inscribirían en donde Kuroko enseñara.

Así como la relación de ellos 6 avanzaba notoriamente, Kuroko comenzaba a acercarse más a Murasakibara, este último había empezado a juntarse con el celeste desde que el pelivioleta se había tropezado y lastimado en uno de sus brazos, por esos días no había podido comer sus golosinas a gusto y Kuroko se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Desde ahí, Murasakibara aparecía donde Kuroko y lo cargaba o le ofrecía de sus dulces, cosa que NUNCA había hecho antes.

Eso tenía más que satisfecho a Kise, parecía que Kuroko tenía una oportunidad de estar al lado de Murasakibara del modo que lo deseaba.

…

..

-nee kurochin, traje pasteles que hice ¿quieres probarlos?- le ofreció uno de glaseado azul, como si hubiera hecho para el

-ah, me encantaría- se sonrojo y tomo entre sus manos aquel pastelillo no sin antes sentir como se rozaban sus manos -¡esta delicioso, Murasakibara-kun!- exclamo encantado

-me alegra que le gustara a kurochin porque lo hice para el- el mayor se relamió un dedo que había quedado embarrado de glaseado y fijo sus orbes violetas en las celestes

-¿eh? ¿Para mí?- sintió como sus mejillas se volvían a teñir se rojo y con vergüenza bajo la mirada –mu-muchas gracias-

-lo hice con mucho amor para kurochin- soltó si más, con aquel tono juguetón –puesto que kurochin me gusta más que los dulces- diciendo eso, se agacho para besar de piquito a Kuroko

Kuroko por su parte estaba más que rojo, sus manos estaban tiesas si no es que su cuerpo entero ¿estaba soñando? ¿Murasakibara le había besado? Era increíble. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro beso, el gigante le tomo de sus mejillas con un poco de torpeza pero dulzura. Kuroko se dejó llevar y con inexperiencia pero con amor, le correspondió a aquel beso.

-¿Mu-Murasakibara-kun, porque?- musito aún bastante shockeado y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos -¿estas bromeando?- pregunto, no quería hacerse ilusiones y salir herido

-nope, kurochin me gusta y lo amo- sonrió dándole un abrazo tierno mientras acariciaba esos celestes y suaves cabellos –quiero que kurochin se quede conmigo desde hoy- pidió tomando las manos del menor entre las suyas, mirándolo con intensidad

-ah…..- Kuroko comenzó a llorar de la emoción, con ese sonrojo tan hermoso en sus mejillas y sin pensarlo más, se abrazó al pecho del gigante chico y lo repitió muchas veces –si…. ¡si!-

-jeje, estoy contento- Atsushi volvió a besar al menor entre sus brazos

Kuroko debía sentirse en el mejor día de su vida, el chico que amaba se le había confesado y es más, le había pedido ser su novio ¿Qué más podía pedir? Con eso su vida estaba perfecta, tenía a unos amigos que harían lo que fuera por él y viceversa, no necesitaba a unos padres, los chicos de Teiko ya eran su familia y ahora con Atsushi como pareja, todo estaba perfecto. Lástima que su efímera felicidad se tornara en una pesadilla.

…

..

…

-¡es qué no entiendes!- gritaba Atsushi enfurecido -¡estuve esperando esto por semanas y al final me sales con esto!- le grito captando la atención de todo el mundo en el centro comercial aunque a Murasakibara eso no le importaba

-no…yo no lo estoy haciendo a propósito, lo siento mucho….es que- intento disculparse Kuroko recibiendo un jalón de brazo por parte del más alto –ow….me duele Mura….-

- ¡pues no sabes cuánto me duele a mí que lo prefieras a él antes que a mí!- exclamo indignado y apretando más el delgado brazo del peliceleste -¡si así es como eres entonces vete con tu amigo y déjame solo!- le grito y se dio la vuelta bastante enojado

-¡Murasakibara-kun!- exclamo Kuroko deteniéndolo del brazo o al menos intentándolo, pues el gigante seguía como si nada -¡por favor espera!- pidió entrando en desesperación

-¡te dije que me dejaras!- le grito de nuevo empujando al menor para que lo soltara y de paso, haciendo que cayera al suelo de sentón –no quiero hablarte ahorita, luego nos vemos- finalizo dándole la espalda y marchándose

Kuroko se quedó en el suelo, agradeciendo ser invisible para la mayoría de la gente y así, comenzó a llorar. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? ¿17 o 19? Tantas veces que se habían peleado y cada vez más Atsushi se enojaba, ya ni recordaba desde cuando el pelilila le había empezado a jalar de los brazos mientras le gritaba. Kuroko estaba desesperado, él no quería pelear más con Atsushi pero parecía que siempre hacia algo mal o eso por lo menos era lo que le recriminada el gigante. Con el tiempo le fue creyendo cada palabra, cada insulto en su contra y que cada vez que le lastimaba era por su culpa, termino creyéndose que el de la culpa siempre había sido él, Kuroko.

Esta vez era porque Atsushi había planeado llevar a Kuroko a una exposición de repostería pero no le dijo nada y por lo mismo, el pequeño hiso planes con su amigo Akashi y cuando se lo dijo al mayor, este último enfureció. Otras veces peleaban por como Kuroko se dejaba según Murasakibara "tocar" por sus demás amigos, el gigante decía que eso no estaba bien y que lo hacía sentir mal, Kuroko siempre acababa rogándole que le disculpara y pagando su supuesta culpa con su cuerpo.

Akashi estaba empezando a sospechar que Atsushi maltrataba a Kuroko pero este no quería decirlo, estaba cegado por su inmenso amor al pelilila. Cierto día había notado un moretón en el brazo de Tetsuya y que cuando era abrazado por Kise o Aomine se ponía nervioso y miraba discretamente hacia donde Atsushi estaba, como rogando que no lo mirara. Akashi no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que Atsushi había cambiado para mal, de ser alguien dulce e infantil había cambiado a ser un posesivo, celoso, violento y manipulador. Y Kuroko, siendo la única víctima, entregaba todo de lo que era capaz de dar, y estaba recibiendo míseras migajas de amor por parte del ojilila sumado con maltrato ¿Por qué las cosas se habían tornado así?

Akashi intento hablar con Kuroko para abrirle los ojos pero todo resulto peor. Mientras Akashi le decía que eso ya no era amor, que Atsushi solo lo estaba controlando a su antojo, que aquel maltrato no iba a parar si no que iba a empeorar, que le dejara…. Tetsuya siempre le contestaba que estaba bien, que Atsushi iba a darse cuenta de sus errores y que se quedaría a su lado, soportaría los ataques del mayor y le apoyaría en los momentos difíciles, que le amaba a pesar de todo.

-Tetsuya, no seas idiota… el terminara matándote un día- le había dicho tantas veces, después de ser ignoradas sus advertencias y Kuroko solo decía "estaré bien, lo amo" "voy a soportarlo por el"

Akashi Seijuro siempre tenía razón, y aquel día odio tanto tenerla.

…

..

..

-¿de verdad está bien? ¿Qué no está tu amante en casa?- se escuchó la voz de una chica un tanto melosa

-está bien, él está fuera a esta hora- se escuchó a Atsushi y segundos después como entraba besando a aquella mujer

-ah jaja, Atsushi me haces cosquillas- comento la mujer siendo acariciada por el gigante, después su mirada se posó con sorpresa en alguien -¡kyaaa! ¿Desde cuándo está el ahí?- grito señalando a Kuroko, quien por la impresión había tirado una pequeña caja de regalo

-¿el?- Atsushi miro con desinterés al muchacho delante suyo –aaah el…. No es nadie, no sé qué hace aun aquí- comento fríamente, volviendo a abrazar a la muchacha

-Mu…Murasakibara-kun ¿Qué significa esto?- musito Kuroko con la voz entrecortada ¿Por qué había dicho aquello tan cruel? -¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto apretando los puños

-lo que ves, ella es mi novia desde hace 6 meses- hablo besando a la mujer delante suyo

-estas bromeando ¿cierto? Yo soy…tu novio- Kuroko había empezado a temblar, y su rostro demostraba prontas lagrimas -¡Murasakibara-kun!-

-¡eres molesto! ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto es el fin? ¡Ya me canse de ti!- le grito acercándose peligrosamente -¡vete de mi vida! ¡Eres un inútil!-

-¡yo aun te amo! ¡Por favor no me digas eso!- Kuroko empezó a llora desesperado mientras se tomaba de las ropas de Atsushi quien fríamente aparto sus manos

-te odio, ¿Por qué no te mueres? Así ya no me molestara tu existencia- dijo con la máxima crueldad y frialdad que a una pobre alma quebrada se le podía decir

Kuroko corrió con todo lo que daban su pequeño cuerpo, está de más decir que estaba destrozado, su corazón dolía más que todas las heridas que se había caudado en toda su joven vida hasta ahora. Su juicio estaba tan nublado que se absorto de todo, inclusive de los autos desenfrenados que pasaban….no vio al auto que lo mando al suelo.

…

El celular de Atsushi había sonado tantas veces aquella noche y le resulto tan molesto que lo apago. No imagino que aquellas llamadas habían sido la última oportunidad de escuchar la voz de quien más le amaba.

..

..

-¡Atsushi, ABREME EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE!- le grito Akashi con un tono de voz desconocido para todos, el tono de cuando alguien está llorando y de quien está enojado -¡ABREME!-

-¡que molesto, Akachin! ¿Qué quieres?- abrió con su típico tono despreocupado -¿Qué te paso, Akachin? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto al ver demacrado al pelirrojo, con unas horribles ojeras negras y el rostro lleno de ira, no pensó más cuando sintió un golpe en su rostro pese a la diferencia de alturas

-Eres un maldito….- musito Akashi entrecortadamente –Tetsuya…él te espero toda la noche… ¿Por qué no viniste?- pregunto acercándose de nuevo y tirándole del cuello de la camisa pues el golpe lo había tumbado de sentón -¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO DOLOR SOPORTO PARA VOLVERTE A VER? ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESGRACIADO!- le grito con lágrimas en los ojos e ira

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando, Akachin?- pregunto Atsushi confundido ¿de que hablaba? –kurochin y yo ya no tenemos nada, ¿Qué quieres decir con que soporto mucho dolor?-

-Tetsuya…. Esta muerto- musito soltándolo de la camisa y dejándose caer en sus rodillas, a pesar de que lo había dicho no podía soportarlo -¡ESTA MUERTO POR TU CULPA! ¡UN AUTO LO ATROPELLO CUANDO LE CORRISTE!- le grito con ira y dolor

-…. ¿Qué?...- Murasakibara se quedó mudo y en shock -¿Qué acabas de decir? Estas de broma, ¿verdad, Akachin?-pregunto comenzando a descolocar su mueca despreocupada a una de terror

-¿Cómo PODRIA BROMEAR CON ESTO, IMBECIL?- le grito de nuevo levantándose y apretando sus puños -¡EL TE ESTUBO LLAMANDO TODA LA NOCHE Y NUNCA LE CONTESTASTE! ¡MURIO LLORANDO POR TI HASTA SU ULTIMO SUSPIRO! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!- diciendo eso le aventó algo duro que impacto en la cara del mas alto, después Akashi salió del departamento del gigante

Atsushi tomo el objeto y se dio cuenta que era el móvil de Kuroko, lo encendió y se movió al registro de llamadas para sorprenderse con la cantidad de llamadas hechas, fue corriendo a su cuarto y tomo su móvil para encenderlo y checar lo mismo.

78 llamadas pérdidas de Kuroko, 15 de Akashi, 13 de Aomine, 12 de Midorima, 24 de Kise y 3 mensajes de voz de Kuroko. Con shock, reprodujo los mensajes sintiéndose más miserable al hacerlo, conforme pasaban.

"coff…Mu… Murasakibara….-kun…..coff….yo te necesito….por favor…contéstame… tuve un accidente y no puedo….moverme…ayuda"

"ah….yo…lo siento mucho…solo quería hacerte muy feliz…coff….coff…ah….guh…..te amo….por favor….te necesito…Atsushi…. Te amo…."

"…..haa….haaa… Atsushi, te amo…. Se feliz por favor….ad….ios…"- después de una larga pausa se escuchó el grito de Akashi, de cómo lloraba desconsolado aclamando el nombre de Kuroko y como la llamada se cortaba

Y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, se sentía horrible, si no hubiera ignorado las llamadas a su móvil de seguro habría podido ayudarlo, si no lo hubiera ignorado Kuroko estaría ahí con él, vivo.

Pero como todos sabemos, él hubiera no existe.

…

…

..

El funeral se hiso a costos de la familia Akashi, tal y como lo merecía Kuroko. Todos, absolutamente todos los de la generación de los milagros se desmoronaron en llanto, Kise gritaba golpeando el suelo, Midorima se abrazaba a un pollo verde que le había regalo Kuroko el día de su cumpleaños, Aomine lloraba a grandes bocanadas mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia, Akashi olvido su compostura y también estaba llorando tirado de rodillas. Murasakibara no estaba presente, no fue a ningún aniversario que le hicieron a Kuroko. No fue a verlo ni una sola vez en el cementerio.

..

…

..

…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito Murasakibara dejándose caer enfrente de la lápida con el nombre de quien en vida fue su mayor regalo -¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- repitió entre gimoteos

Después de 3 años, por fin se había animado a visitar a Kuroko, creía poderlo soportar pero una vez ahí, cerciorándose que todo había sido cierto, se rompió ahí mismo, lleno de culpa y de tristeza. Ignoro que a unos metros de ahí, los demás chicos de la generación de los milagros le estaban mirando con lágrimas en los ojos pero acompañados con una sonrisa, aquel cabeza hueca por fin había cumplido con el último deseo del pequeño tesoro de la kiseki no sedai.

-lo siento tanto, kurochin…- siguió llorando con dolor –te amo….te amo…perdóname-

-"nunca te culpe de nada….siempre te he amado"- se escuchó en el aire y sintió como era abrazado por un pequeño y cálido cuerpo –"gracias por venir por mi….ahora estoy en paz"-

-Ku…. ¿kurochin?- musito Murasakibara mirando extasiado al espíritu de su amado que lo tomo del rostro con dulzura

-"gracias por todo Murasakibara-kun, recuerda que yo siempre estaré velando por ti"- dijo con amor para besarlo tiernamente –"se feliz por favor, te amo mucho….adiós"- se despidió comenzando a desaparecer en una inmensa luz

Atsushi, miro como su ángel se marchaba pero no lloro de tristeza de nuevo si no de alegría, Kuroko había vuelto a perdonarle y desearle felicidad. Y como compensación, viviría con alegría su vida, amando siempre el recuerdo del chico con ojos del color del cielo y guardando en su corazón todo el amor que le dio. Porque estaba seguro que algún día se reencontrarían y esa vez…estarían juntos en casa nueva vida. Era una promesa.


End file.
